The field of the disclosure relates generally to electric motors, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for reducing the size of electric motors.
Electric motors, of which electronically commutated motors (ECMs) are but one example, are used in a wide variety of applications. ECMs are sometimes referred to in the industry, and herein, as brushless DC motors. ECMs, like other motors, generally incorporate a magnetic rotor core that is energized by the electric field emanating from a stator assembly.
In most applications, motors are mounted to a frame or other structure, typically using mounting bolts, the mounting bolts engaging or extending through the motor chassis. It is a continuing effort to reduce the weight and expense of such electric motors. As electric motors include a multitude of components, such motors may be referred to as a motor assembly. Some efforts have been made to reduce expense by reducing the number of components of electric motors. Generally, this is accomplished by varying the configuration of a first component so that it provides its original functionality plus the functionality of a second component, which is then no longer needed in the completed motor assembly.